Of Sennen Rocks and Sugar
by Kyoshi
Summary: This is just a role play that Nabiki-chan and I did when i was at her house. It's kind of amusing so you might wanna check it out. Ther is NO plot, and is REALLY pointless. Oh- and one last thing, there is a bit of yaoi ^.~


Nabiki: Kononochiwa!!!! Yup, it's me, Nabiki! You probably know me best from Kyoshi- chan's fics. But now I, Nabiki, Lord of the rings-

Kyoshi: Uh…. What are you doing, Nabiki-chan?

Nabiki: ::Sweatdrop:: Uh…. I was… doing the disclaimer?

Kyoshi: Um… what part of the story has to do with lord of the rings?

Nabiki: Shut up and go with it. 

Kyoshi: Suuure… whatever you say Nabiki-chan.

Nabiki: Well… someday I shall be queen of Mirkwood!

Kyoshi: ::Twitch:: Did you get into the M&M's again?

Nabiki: ::Hides empty M&M bag behind her back:: No!

Cloud: ::Walks up behind Nabiki and grabs M&M bag:: Uh-huh… and what's this?

Nabiki: OK, OK… Fine.

Saffire: :: Enters with a can of Fresca in her hand and five more cans in a bag:: I brought refreshments!

Everyone except Cloud: ::Cheer::

Kyoshi: Did you bring my root beer?

Saffire: :: Pulls root beer out of bag and hands it to Kyoshi:: right here.

Kyoshi: Yay! Happiness!

Nabiki: Any Dr Pepper?

Saffire: ::Gives Nabiki can of Dr Pepper::

Cloud: ::Snatches it away:: Mine.

Nabiki: Awww!!! But Dr Pepper makes you dru-

Cloud: ::Glares at Nabiki:: Shut up.

Saffire: ::Glances at Cloud:: Who is he and why is he here?

Cloud: I-

Nabiki: :: Slaps hand over his mouth:: This is Cloud, he's my Yami!

Saffire and Kyoshi: O.o

Kyoshi: Your Yami is male?

Nabiki: ::Looks at Cloud:: Ah… So he is. So?

Saffire: :: Twitch:: Isn't that a bit awkward?

Nabiki: No…

Cloud: Yes!

Saffire: Fair warning to you all: this fic includes extreme OOC-ness.

Cloud: If you can call it a fic at all…

Nabiki: This fic is strange because… well… there was the two of us on the same keyboard at my house in a random RPG chatroom that I made for me, Aiji and Kaoru. Two people, one computer, four personalities. 

Kyoshi: We both have four personalities in ourselves, but only two for each showed up.

Nabiki: Yup! I am Nabiki, Cloud ::slaps Cloud, who was drinking Dr Pepper, upside the head:: Yugi, and Yami. Only Yugi and Yami show up for this.

Cloud: :: Wiping Dr Pepper off his shirt:: Thank Kami-sama…

Kyoshi: And I am Kyoshi, Saffire, Ryou, and Bakura! Fun, ne?

Nabiki: Yay! Fun!

Kyoshi: We should probably do the disclaimer now…

Saffire: Who is going to do it today?

Nabiki: This doesn't exactly go for the bishonen of the day thing...

Kyoshi: Yeah. so who are we going to get to do the disclaimer?

Everyone: ::Looks at Cloud:: 

Cloud: Hell no. I don't think so. No way, no how!

Nabiki: Not even for Aeris?

Cloud: Huh? No! I told you already, she meant nothing to me!

Nabiki: Uh-huh.... suuuuure. Well, we don't want him anyway. He's not a bishonen... he's just a shonen.

Cloud: Hey!

Kyoshi: Who is that guy who you always rant about? Sefir...

Saffire: Sepheroth?

Nabiki: Sephiroth! Say it right or die, mortals!

Kyoshi: Fine, Sephiroth. Can you get him?

Cloud: Lets not and say we didn't!

Nabiki: Calm down, I wouldn't let him hurt my little Cloud!

Kyoshi: Just bring him in already!

Nabiki: All right! One sex god coming up! ::Pulls Sephiroth out of thin air::

Sephiroth: ::Blink blink:: What the… Where am I?

Nabiki: ::Drool:: ^_______^

Cloud: :: Is cowering behind Saffire::

Kyoshi: You're here to do out disclaimer!

Sephiroth: ... Why would I do that?

Nabiki: Because if you do, you get to chase Cloud around! ::Pulls Cloud out from behind Saffire::

Sephiroth: :: Pulls out his masamune:: Fair enough.

Nabiki: But, you can't hurt him unless you do it shirt- er... Coatless.

Sephiroth: :: Takes off trenchcoat and gloves::

Nabiki: And if you take off your pants-

Kyoshi: :: Grabs Nabiki by the ear:: That's enough.

Cloud: Can we talk this over?

Saffire: Go at it, Sephiroth.

Sephiroth: These rather startling girls do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, Kazuki Takahashi does. They wish they did, but they blew their money on cards and video games and could never get enough money anyway. They also do not own M&M's either. Nabiki does not own me or Cloud, although she wishes she did. 

Nabiki: I'll let you own me!

Sephiroth: Am I done? 

Kyoshi: ::Pulls Cloud out from behind her:: All finished!

You have just entered the room "Sennen Spirits Rock."

Bakura: I shall send you to the damn shadow realm!!! Hahahahah!!!!!

Kaoru: :: Twitch ::

Kaoru: I had surgery.

Yami ::Gives Kaoru a Bakura plushie:: It will be OK.... Ha ha!!! Sucks to be you!

Kaoru: Thanks for the sympathy.

Yami: Awww... you know I love you… the grave robber on the other hand…is sitting here laughing at you.

Bakura: I am not THAT cruel!!!

Kaoru: Ha ha.

Yami: Wanna bet?

Bakura: Damn pharaoh. I'll send you to the shadow realm!!! ::Evil maniacal laughter::

Yami: Didn't you already try that once?

Aiji: ::Turns into a sheep and wanders off:: HELP!! I've- Baaaaah! Become a lost sheep! Baaaah!

Yami: Hey look! A scapegoat!!!! 

Aiji: That's it, a SCAPEGOAT!

Bakura: Let's go roast it for dinner!!

Aiji: NOOO!!!!

Kaoru: Ha ha.

Yami: No, we can't do that... it's cute and fluffy. I think Yugi wants it.

Aiji: ::Turns into a...uh...umm...YankoCow!::

(A/N: we don't know what a YankoCow is.)

Bakura: You'll do anything for you're AIBOU... Suck-up!

Yami: I do not do anything for my Aibou…I do everything and beyond.

Bakura: ::Twitch:: You're such a damn sap...

Kaoru: ::Twitch:: ^^;

Yami: Uh-huh.... What was this convo we had last night... after you tried to rape me.... about Ryou saying he loved you?

Kaoru: ::Twitch::

Bakura: ::Evil maniacal laughter:: What's that have to do with anything?

Kaoru: I have to go. My mom doesn't want me out too late.

Yami: ::hugs Kaoru:: Feel better.

Kaoru: Thanks, bye!

Aiji: Bai bai!

Kaoru: ::Leaves::

Bakura: The Pharaoh is trying to rape ME again!!!

Yami: I don't need to... I have a harem… and a whole bunch of fangirls.

Bakura: _ That doesn't stop you from trying to molest me...

Yami: Oh Ra..... As if... Anyhow...

Bakura: ::Evil maniacal laughter:: Muahahahah!!!!!!!!!!!

Yami: excuse me for a moment...

Aiji: OK…

Yami: ::Beats down Bakura with a spatula::

Bakura: ::Counters with the wooden spoon of doom!!!!::

Aiji: o_0'

Yami: Oh my....PENALTY GAME!!!! OMLET OF DESTRUCTION!

Bakura: ::Blink blink:: o__o

Yami: ::Chucks leftover omelets at Bakura's hair, getting cheese all over and in it::

Bakura: NO!!!! My wonderful silver locks!!! What did you do to them?!?!? ::Lunges at the Pharaoh::

Yami: ::Steps to the side::

Bakura: ::Slams into wall:: Itai. ::Recovers:: Look what I have!! ::Pulls out Sennen rod:: I borrowed it from Malik ::Evil smile::

Yami: ... And while you were out, I went to your house and stole this! ::Holds up Sennen eye:: Bwahahahahahahahaaa!!

Bakura: ::Flicks wrist and rod turns into dagger:: Now what can you say?!

Yami: ::Points behind Bakura:: Look! It's Ryou!!!

Bakura: ::Looks over shoulder:: Huh? Where?

Yami: :: Chucks eye at Bakura and hits him in he back of the head::

Bakura: ::Eye bounces off the back of his head:: Itai!! ::Turns back around:: That was low and cheap!!! And, moreover, my trick!!

(A/N: It gets crazy after this…. Bear with us…)

Yami: Uh-huh... ::Turns around, bends down and picks up a rock and a gold marker::

Bakura: ::Starts edging away:: You scare me greatly.

Yami: ::Smirks, draws an eye on the rock, and shows it to Bakura:: I have the millennium rock!!!

Bakura: What?! There is no such thing!! 

Yami: Oh yes there is, and here is its spirit! ::Pulls out Barbie from behind back:: 

Bakura: That is something that is more evil than me!!! Vile thing!!!!! Gah!!!! ::Holds up Sennen dagger in protection::

Aiji: Hehe... MY ROCK! ::Grabs it::

Yami: :: Finds himself rock-less and starts spinning around, arms out stretched:: I'M THE PHARAOH!!! WEEHEEHEHEE!!!

Aiji: 0_o'

Bakura: ::In regular tone:: I am the tomb robber and I shall be going. ::Turns to side:: Now ::runs out::

Yugi:: Walks in and sees Yami spinning:: Oh my god!!! What is he doing?

Aiji: I'm going to step out for a bit… ::Leaves:: 

Ryou ::Walks in:: Did he get into the sugar?? Again?

Yugi: So that's where my M&M's went! I thought it was grandpa!

Aiji: ::Walks back in with a can in her hand:: How about some Mountain-Pepsi Code Purple? It "tastes like liquid death"

Ryou: ::Opens a can of... looks to be... Fresca?:: ^__________^ ::Drinks:: 

Yugi: ::Is trying to make Yami stop spinning:: Yami!!! Please stop!

Yami: ::Still spinning:: WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Hi Yugi! Bye Yugi!

Ryou: O_________O

Yami: ::Stops spinning and tries to stabilize himself by grabbing onto the closest thing to him, which happens to be Ryou:: @____@

Ryou: ::Falls over trying to hold up Yami:: Yugi!! Some help?!

Yami: :: Falls over on top of Ryou in a wrong position:: Did anyone ever tell you that you are sexy? All six of You! ::Gets up and starts spinning again ::

Yugi: ::Isn't sure how to handle drunk-off-sugar Sennen spirits:: Uh...uh... Sit? ::Cries::

Ryou: I can NOT believe you said that to me. ::Holds onto Fresca can for dear life:: get away you pedophile!

Yami: :: Smacks into Yugi while spinning and knocks him down, continuing to spin::

Ryou: ::Blink blink::

Yugi: Ow!!!! ::Starts crying harder::

Aiji: I have to go home. Bai bai!!! ^.^' ::Leaves::

Bakura: ::Walks back into the room and sees Yami. Twitches:: He's still at it is he? ::Walks over to the spinning Pharaoh and hits him on the head with the Sennen rod:: 

Yami: ::Passes out::

Yugi: Oh my god!!! Yami!!!:: Runs to Yami and hugs him::

Yami: @.@

Bakura: ::Evil maniacal laughter::

Yugi: ::Glares up at Bakura with wet eyes:: You hurt my Yami!!!! ::Jumps up and latches onto Bakura's hair:: Jerk!!!

Ryou: Ahh!! Bakura!!! O____O

Bakura: My hair!!! My wondrous silver locks!!! Get off you little short thing!!!

Yugi: Make me!!! ::Pulls at Bakura's hair:: You hurt Yami! PENALTY GAME: HAIR RIP!

Bakura: YOU AND YOUR DAMN PENALTY GAMES!!! GET OFF!!! ::Detaches Yugi before any harm could befall his hair::

Yugi: ::Looks around, eyes go wide, and he begins wailing like a baby:: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!

Ryou: Bakura! You didn't have to make him cry! 

Yugi: ::Sniff sniff:: You hurt my Yami and you ruined my first penalty game! You're mean!!!! ::Continues crying::

Bakura: You weren't made to do penalty games in the first place. And also, he'll wake up in a while, I couldn't stand him being high on sugar!!!

Yami: ::Rubs head:: Ow.... What the hell happened here? ::Looks around at the mess that he made but doesn't remember:: Did you do this, Bakura? ::Sees Yugi crying and looking quizzically up at him:: And you made Yugi cry!!!!

Bakura: What? ME? Do THIS mess? Not even I am this unorganized!! YOU did it you stupid excuse for a Pharaoh.

Yugi: ::Starts crying again:: Yami is… was a good Pharaoh!!!!

Bakura: How would you know?!?! You weren't even alive!

Yugi: Uh...uh... It just seems like he would give good commands... and ... Stuff.

Bakura: ::Twitch:: Not really.

Yugi: Well maybe if he wasn't so busy trying to control you he would have been a better ruler! It's all your fault!!!!!

Bakura: MY FAULT??! ! Like HELL!!

Yugi: It was! It was all your fault! He was always busy with duels and trying to save the world and YOU just added to the problem!!!!

Bakura: I did absolutely nothing!!!!!

Ryou: Yugi!! Stop yelling at my Yami!! He did nothing wrong! ::Stands next to Bakura::

Yugi: HE'S A FUCKING GRAVE ROBBER!!!

Everyone: O.O 

Bakura: Yes... I AM a tomb robber. That's nothing new 

Yami: :: Stands up and approaches Yugi, who is steaming, slowly and places a hand on his shoulder:: Hikari? Are you OK?

Yugi: PEACHY!!!

Yami: ::Is surprised by the harshness in Yugi's tone and backs away to where Ryou and Bakura are standing::

Bakura: ::Twitch:: Does he ever get like that?

Yami: ... Not that I've ever seen... ::Whispers to them:: It scares me. What are we going to do?

Ryou: Slowly back away to a safer distance... 

Yugi: I will NOT stand for anyone dissing my Yami!!! UNDERSTOOD??????????

Ryou: ::Nods meekly:: OK...

Bakura: Uhh...uh...Yes.... ::Steps back and grabs Ryou's arm and backs up more::

Yami: Uh.. Aibou.. I appreciate the effort but....

Yugi: But what?!

Yami: Uh.. Nothing. You're uh... I can defend myself.

Yugi: :: Calms down and looks teary eyed:: B-but… I was just trying to help!

Yami: Yes but… I can defend myself and I don't give a damn what that lowly grave robber and his Aibou say about me. ::Walks forward and hugs Yugi::

Bakura: Would you stop calling me lowly!! ::Growls:: I still have the rod and I will kill you one day…

Ryou: Bakura… ::Grabs his arm:: You both need to stop fighting.

Yami: Well… You are lowly… You had to steal for your living. It can't be helped…

Bakura: I had to steal because your 'government' took away all I had!! Damn you to the worst part of the underworld!!! I hope your heart is heavy against Ma'at's feather!!

Yugi: :: Tears well up in his eyes again::

Yami: ::Hugs Yugi tighter:: Correction… My father's government. And my heart weighed fine, thanks. C'mon Yugi. Let's go play a little game I invented… ::Leads Yugi out::

Bakura: Such saps… It sickens me… ::Twitch::

Ryou: I wanna go play a game too. ::Pouts::

Bakura: ::Sighs:: Fine

Ryou: YEAH!!! ::Glomps Bakura:: I love you Baku-chan!!!!

Bakura: Baku-chan?!?!

You have just left the room "Sennen Spirits Rock."

Kyoshi: Well, we hope you enjoyed that as much as we did!

Cloud: ::Is trying to bandage cut wounds:: I didn't enjoy it at all!

Nabiki: ::Is cuddling a knocked out Sephiroth:: You could never have enjoyed it as much as me! ^_^

Saffire: Right. Well anyway, sorry about the profanities, but it's all Nabiki's fault, seeing as she role-played Yugi.

Nabiki: ^.^' Well… It was all inspired by a video I saw. "FFVII Vs FFI". Go to Mortisland.com and download it!

Kyoshi: Here concludes the strangest fic I ever took part in writing.

Saffire: Strange... Definitely strange and random.

Nabiki: ::Hugs Sephiroth:: I finally got my Sephiroth! 

Everyone: Bai bai!


End file.
